Pleasure before Business
by OneUniverse87
Summary: Sequel to Wild Things. One-shot, takes place during the Ruthless Aggresion Era, around late 2002. Stephanie McMahon continues her off screen affair with Trish Stratus. One night after their sex session in the GM office, Stephanie & Trish decide to take their sex life to another level. Femslash. AU. Stephanie/Trish.


**Disclaimer: (C) WWE**

Trish Stratus was on her knees, kissing and licking Stephanie McMahon's feet in the general manager's office hours before Smackdown goes on the air. The brunette lay back against the leather couch, she had her business jacket off, and her matching skirt hiked around her waist. Her black t-shirt were lifted above her chest, fondling her exposed breasts. Trish was topless, her high heels removed, leaving her feet nice and bare at Stephanie's request. The horny blonde was wearing only her tight leather pants that hugged her legs and ass perfectly.

2002 saw many changes in the WWE. The Attitude Era ended, RAW and Smackdown had split into different brands, the company changed its name when the World Wildlife Fund had sued them for using the same initials that forced them to go from the WWF to the WWE, and Stephanie became the Smackdown GM not long after the name change.

Stephanie had invited Trish to her office one night for another kinky sex session, the blonde shrugged her shoulder as if it's an everyday thing.

Trish trailed her kisses up from Stephanie's toes, the tops of her feet and her thick legs. She licked the brunette's inner thighs before she put the tip of her tongue to lick her clit through her knickers.

"Mmmmm, you fucking tease," cooed Stephanie. "Now take them off and eat me up, whore."

"Yes, mistress..." whispered Trish.

"I fucking love it when you call me that," sighed Stephanie. "Makes me so wet.."

Stephanie threw her head back in pleasure, wrapped her legs around Trish's head and planted her bare heels to keep the horny blonde in place.

Trish looped her fingers through the band of Stephanie's knickers and pulled them down with ease. She went down on the brunette, stuck her tongue out and start working her magic.

"Oooooh, fuck yeah..." breathed Stephanie. "Don't fucking stop, slut..."

Not stopping for a second, Trish buried her tongue in Stephanie's clit. The blonde closed her eyes, her cheeks hollowed as soon as she started sucking the brunette's womanhood.

"Oh fuck!" yelled Steph. "Oh yeah! Fucking eat me, baby!"

Trish continued flicking and stabbing at Stephanie's sensitive areas, not giving her a moment's rest.

"I'm gonna cum!" cried Stephanie. "Oh god, I'm gonna fucking cum!"

It took a full minute for Stephanie to reach her climax. Trish ran her hands over the brunette's legs, then guided them place her hands on her bum, frantically massaging her ass cheeks.

Stephanie held Trish's head tightly against her throbbing pussy with her feet, her hands tightly gripping against the leather couch, threatening to rip it from the powerful orgasm that the Canadian blonde was giving her.

Stephanie had reached her climax, her eyes screwed shut tightly, and opened her mouth to what she appeared to be performing a silent scream. She pulled Trish under her shoulders towards her, their breasts pressed against each other, and pretty much shoved her tongue past the blonde's open mouth in a fierce tongue duel for dominance.

Stephanie pulled back, breaking the kiss to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're in the wrong business, Trish?" asked Stephanie jokingly.

Trish let out a soft chuckle at Stephanie's joke. If she could do some kinky, lesbian sex for a living, then having to wrestle for thousands of wrestling fans, she would have done that then. They lay on the couch, recovering from the intense orgasm that Trish had just performed on Stephanie.

They have managed to regain some of their energy after laying down on the leather couch for 15 minutes, they slowly get up to put their discarded clothes back on. Stephanie adjusted her skirt, walked over to Trish, who just finished placing her strappy, hooker style high heels on her feet before turning her head to face the brunette.

"Don't forget, slut," added Stephanie. "Bring Lita over to my hotel room after next week's show, because I wanna have some fun with her before the week is over."

"I'm looking forward to this Steph," grinned Trish, loving the idea. "I will tell her first thing tomorrow."

Both women stared each other in the eyes, before Stephanie closed the gap between them to lean her head forwards to press her lips against Trish's for a kiss. The brunette guided her hands downwards, and placed them on the Canadian's round, leather clad ass.

Trish let out a low giggle from the back of her throat at the contact, and moaned happily when she felt Stephanie caressing her ass cheeks.

"If you don't stop rubbing my ass," sighed Trish. "I'd probably never leave the room and fuck you again..."

Stephanie let out a cheeky grin on her face, then playfully slapped Trish's ass in response.

"Don't make me spank you like a naughty girl you are, Stratus." teased Stephanie with a cheeky glee in her eyes.

"Wanna put that to the test, McMahon?" flirted the Canadian blonde.

Both women laughed. As much as they want to tease and flirt with each other, but like all good things in life, they must come to an end.

"It's always been a pleasure to do some business with you, Trish," said Stephanie. "Don't forget, I want you and Lita at my hotel room for some more sexy fun next week."

"Don't worry, Steph," said Trish. "You have my word."

Trish gave Stephanie a soft kiss before the blonde left the office, not before Stephanie playfully slapped the Canadian's leather clad ass on the way out, to which the latter giggled in response.

Stephanie leaned against the edge of her desk, her curvy ass facing the other side. She lifted her foot, slipping off her shoe, exposing her elegant toes. She let out sexy, sinful smirk on her face as she flaunted her legs. The brunette couldn't help but wonder if she would have some sort of competition with Stacy Keibler. She darkened her eyes and licked her lips at the thought of that. Oh, would she love to have some fun with the leggy blonde...

Stephanie picked up her phone and dialed the number. She pressed it against her ear, waited for a few seconds, until she heard the phone from the other line being picked up.

"Oh hey Torrie," said Stephanie, smiling. "This is Stephanie, your general manager. Listen, I was wondering if you and Dawn Marie are all up for some fun in Los Angeles for the weekend..."


End file.
